1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control devices, and more specifically to a remote control device of an unmanned helicopter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional technique in this field is disclosed in JP-A 2002-211494. JP-A 2002-211494 discloses a flight planning apparatus which makes it possible to set flight area data by moving on an outer circumference of a planned flight area with a GPS receiver connected therewith and registering absolute positions (positions expressed by longitude and latitude) and altitudes provided by the GPS receiver at each end point of the flight area.
However, according to the above-described flight planning apparatus, it is necessary to register absolute positions and altitudes provided by the GPS receiver at every end point of the flight area while moving along an outer circumference of the flight area, and this must be done for each flight area, so cumbersome steps are required for the preparation and setting of the flight area data before the flight.